


immortalis

by misura



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every recruit is taught this truth: that to serve the Aegis is to serve an ideal, a higher purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	immortalis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> since I couldn't quite figure out how to slip Diomika into 'with all the gifts', have a solo ficlet?

_The Entitled have one form of immortality – the Aegis have another._

Every recruit is taught this truth: that to serve the Aegis is to serve an ideal, a higher purpose. Those who die for the Aegis will not rise again, and those who grow old in its service will not be rejuvenated.

Immortals – Entitled – do not know how to fight, because they have too much to lose. They know how to _rule_ , though; how to scheme and plot and stab one another in the back. They know how to use common people like pawns in their private games.

Pawns are valued, though. To lose a pawn is to lose face – and so, the balance is restored. So, those who live forever can be expected to care for those who do not, however cold and calculating a care it is. (The Entitled do not feel emotions as normal people do. Everybody knows this.)

Diokima Tsing has joined the Aegis because she believes in justice, and laws, and a system that does not treat all people equally (but at least there are _rules_ ). She serves to protect – and to kick those asses the law allows (even demands) her to kick.

For twenty years, she tells herself that this is enough.

Then Jupiter Jones happens.


End file.
